


【提翠】The Dawn

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 提翠, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Tybalt/Patrik





	【提翠】The Dawn

提伯尔特对他说那句话的时候他僵在原地。

那时他正躲在塔楼后的树下，手里拎着掉下来的树枝，闷闷不乐地扯上面的叶子。一双靴子出现在视线里，提伯尔特蹲下身子，捡起一片叶片完整的，捏着叶柄转了转。

“它们开始变黄了。”提伯尔特先出声。这不太常见，尤其是在他面前。一方面提伯尔特一向少言寡语，另一方面，并且他认为是主要原因，他单独与提伯尔特相处的时机少得可怜。

帕特里克没有接话。他的心脏仅仅因为提伯尔特的声音就开始收紧，勒得发涩。他不知道说什么才能让对话变得久一点，而不是毁了它。他猜提伯尔特不喜欢软弱的行为，可他在卡普莱家差不多就相当于弱小本身。

提伯尔特好像并没有在意，只是慢慢地走到他旁边坐下了。他们沉默了很久——提伯尔特沉默了很久，而他不敢动。他也不想动。他手长腿长，一个姿势坐久了已经发麻，但他看着沉了一半的太阳想如果明天不再来就好了。

如果明天不再来就好了。

提伯尔特是在这时突然开口说那句话的。

“如果我在明天的决斗中活下来，我就离开维罗纳。你想和我一起走吗？”

这句话在当天，第二天，第三天，一个星期，一个月，以及更久之后一直在他的血液里潜伏，又在每一次月亮挤进窗帘、他蜷缩在地板上的时候从耳朵里冒出来，变成丝线向下缠绕，绑住他的胸腔，害他哭的时候喘不上气。

入秋后地上很凉，只有他胸前的叶子被他的体温捂得发烫。说来可笑，那天他答应了提伯尔特的邀请（当然，他当然会的），两人一起离开后他又一个人偷偷溜回去，把提伯尔特捏过并发表描述的那一片捡了回来。

他记得是哪一片。那时提伯尔特目光空洞地盯着空气，好像对自己手指上仍然夹着片叶子浑然不知，他对他发出邀请的时候拿这着叶子，帕特里克就想要它。

但叶子难以长久保存。死了两个年轻人的维罗纳连空气都变得干燥，帕特里克眼看着叶片枯萎，出现裂纹，脉络干涸。

后来它碎掉了。在帕特里克托起它的一瞬间散了架，碎成了大小不一的几瓣和星星点点的粉末。

他其实在决斗前的那天晚上又去找过提伯尔特。那可能是他第一次主动敲开提伯尔特的房门。

提伯尔特正在把玩着自己的匕首，浓重的黑眼圈蔓延到眼窝和眉骨，眼睛在烛灯下浅得仿佛褪了色。这会儿的提伯尔特看起来疲惫不堪，一点也不像那个阴沉狠戾的战士，好像随便什么都能把他压垮。匕首在他掌心里转了几圈后停下了，刀刃的尖端冲向他自己手腕的血管。

提伯尔特盯着匕首尖停留的位置，露出一个若有若无的笑，过于惨淡，让帕特里克为此浑身冰凉。

“我们走吧。”帕特里克声音颤抖，但他又像有了前所未有的勇气。“我们今晚就走。明天不要决斗了。今晚，现在就走。如果不知道去哪里，哥哥会为我们打点好前几站，他去过很多地方，他会有好建议的。”

“西南边的克雷莫纳附近有一个半荒废的葡萄庄园，没人打理，哥哥认识那边的一些人，我们可以把它买下来。我们离开这里，不再打架了，不再有仇恨。我们去种葡萄，好不好？我们会经营好的。那里气候也很好，房子带着很大的院子，可以拆了藩篱，种你喜欢的那种玫瑰……”

他越说越多，泪水漫了上来，眼前变得模糊，又仿佛催生了某种遥远的快活，“还会有一个马厩，哥哥说到了秋天平原上金灿灿的，我们可以骑到很远很远的地方；冬天那里的雪比维罗纳少，河面会结冰，到了春天又会游来好多好多的鳟鱼……”

“今晚就离开这里吧。求你了，不要去决斗。我们走吧。我陪你走，我不会离开你，也不会总是哭了，我们能生存下去，我们去过另一种生活。”

他鼓起勇气看着提伯尔特的眼睛。他不知道自己的眼泪掉没掉下来，泪腺正突突地刺激着他。多么奇怪，他一口气对提伯尔特说了这么长的话；他仍然想哭，可他头一次没有想要逃走。

在那个瞬间，他确信提伯尔特的眼睛里出现了一丝动摇。提伯尔特在随着他的话想象着那个场景，当你听一个人说话的时候，你很难不去这样做。那双精疲力竭的、黯淡的浅蓝眼睛里有东西跳动了一下，带着点迷茫的向往，像余烬中自然遗留的星火。帕特里克几乎要为之颤栗。

可那还是很快熄灭了。提伯尔特垂下眼睛，摇了摇头。

“明天。”提伯尔特简短地对自己做了宣判。他的嘴角动了动，带着帕特里克熟悉的恨意与自嘲，只是它们此刻都没了生机，有气无力。

“让明天来决定我的命运吧。”

帕特里克不知道茂丘西奥会死。他自己也被揍得很惨，他以为茂丘西奥只是受伤比他重些，直到罗密欧把匕首送进了提伯尔特的身体里。

刀子进去得很重，直至没入刀柄，抽出时像洪水前最后一颗石子的滚落，血液成片成片涌进帕特里克的视线。帕特里克从来不知道原来一个人可以流出这么多血。整个过程也很快，提伯尔特倒在地上，四肢抽搐着动了几下，连声音都没有发出就结束了。

一句话也没有留下。提伯尔特不动了。他躺着静止在那里，眼睛睁得大大的，浅蓝色的玻璃珠映着整个维罗纳的天空。

帕特里克知道哥哥在门外。亚历克斯每天都会来敲敲他的门。

提伯尔特下葬之后他大部分时间都没有踏出房门一步。一个星期，还是十天，他自己也记不太清。

后来他窗外树上的叶子全部由绿变黄。他捡回来的那一片碎掉了。

他开了门。靠在墙边的亚历克斯直起身来。帕特里克看到他哥哥的眼睛里有红肿之后没有消散干净的血丝，眼角的细纹像刀子刻进皮肤，他意识到它们在这几天内好像增多不少。

亚历克斯向他伸出手，他没有拒绝，他在靠在哥哥的怀抱里，像小时候那样把哥哥的衣襟抓出褶皱，眼泪流进嘴里，舌头上全是泪水的腥咸，源源不断。

“带我走吧。”他对哥哥重复。“带我走吧。”

End.


End file.
